


no use i just do

by thisisfreaky



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, Harringrove Week of Love 2021, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Season/Series 02, king steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29326056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisfreaky/pseuds/thisisfreaky
Summary: Steve sat with Billy in silence for less than a minute. He watched Billy pull out a cigarette and light it. And his eyes kept gravitating towards Billy's lips and how he wished they were on his.Billy blew smoke out and glanced over at Steve with an impatient look. "Gonna keep staring at me, Harrington? Or are you gonna tell me what you so desperately needed to say at 1 in the morning?"
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	no use i just do

**Author's Note:**

> here's my first ever fic contribution to HWOL & that's pretty special in itself. i like knowing this ship hasn't died & the fandom continues to breathe life. hopefully y'all like this fic, in which features king!steve, feel free to leave (good) comments. btw the title is the title of a hayley williams song. 
> 
> also reminder that BHM is every single month. so take the time to appreciate blk fan fic writers & help foster safe spaces in fandom for us.

Steve sat outside that house on Cherry Lane. Billy's house. He rhythmically tapped on his steering wheel. Thinking about Billy and the last conversation they had. _We're both bullshit and we should probably stay away from each other.  
  
  
  
_All that ache inside Steve's chest wasn't wavering. If he was being honest he had never felt that way about anyone. Including Nancy, who had no problem leaving him in the dust. So anything that could prevent him from fixing this, his relationship with Billy, was collapsing inside him. Sabotaging the only good thing he had left wasn't happening now.  
  
  
  
Steve opened his car door and shut it quietly. It was 1AM after all and while the bastard Billy had to call for a dad wasn't awake, he couldn't risk waking him up. And Steve really wasn't up for dealing with his brand of monster. He didn't exactly have his nail bat on hand.   
  
  
  
He made his way to where Billy's bedroom window was, lightly tapping on it to get Billy's attention. Inside Steve felt like he was running a damn marathon. _Fucking love, man_. It took less than a minute for Billy to come to the window and open the window. Billy didn't move from behind the curtains though and it made Steve roll his eyes.   
  
  
  
"What the hell do you want? If it really is you Steve and not some random creep then get back in your Bimmer and go home. If Neil hears you out there then it's my ass and -"  
  
  
  
"He won't. I was quiet coming over and I parked near the house next door. Y'know I'm stealthy...like a ninja. C'mon baby, I gotta talk to ya and you know this touchy feely shit is hard for me." Steve crossed his fingers that Billy would have some mercy. That he wouldn't step on his heart like a fucking asshole.  
  
  
Not that Steve wouldn't fully deserve to be told to fuck off and go away. He did in fact drop the ball when he didn't confess his feelings.  
  
  
  
Billy scoffed quietly and moved the curtains over. He was dressed in his briefs and had no shirt on. Even when it was fucking chilly outside, Billy managed to go to sleep with almost nothing on. "I'll give you an hour and that's fuckin' it. If I don't like what you have to say then I'm out. And we can go back to avoiding each other.  
  
  
  
"Deal."  
  
  


* * *

  
  
It had been two weeks since Billy broke things off and Steve spent most of that time thinking about it.

He thought about the last time he kissed Billy, how his lips were sticky from the chapstick he bought at Melvald's. Which made Steve want to get Billy some quality shit. The kind that you wouldn't find in Hawkins, that tasted like fresh strawberries. There Steve was, king of Hawkins High, attached to an influential family, and all he wanted to do was spoil a pretty Californian boy. 

Steve could picture them skinny dipping on the night of graduation. All wrapped up in each other like he was finally someone new. Not just the asshole who broke hearts, but the guy who was changed. All because he had someone who made him want to be better. Someone that wasn't picture perfect like Nancy or overly eager to be with him for status.   
  
  
  
Problem was that Billy fixated on the worst things about them both. Not that Steve blamed him for being cautious, especially not when he'd heard the many horror stories of his past. Where he'd fuck girls and not even call them the next day. Even worse were the stories of King Steve being a girl's first time and pretending she didn't exist at school. Of course Steve was still a dick, but he didn't want to fool around like that anymore.  
  
  
  
Not when he was determined to be with Billy.  
  
  
  
Instead of driving him all the way to his house, Steve drove and parked in a deserted parking lot. There was nobody around and from previous experience there wouldn't be. Not for hours. Steve sat with Billy in silence for less than a minute. He watched Billy pull out a cigarette and light it. And his eyes kept gravitating towards Billy's lips and how he wished they were on his.   
  
  
  
Billy blew smoke out and glanced over at Steve with an impatient look. "Gonna keep staring at me, Harrington? Or are you gonna tell me what you so desperately needed to say at 1 in the morning?"   
  
  
  
"I'm sorry. I know I'm probably bullshit, just like Nancy said. I can be an asshole and try to maintain a certain image to well...fool everyone. Yeah, being King is nice but people are fake. It's all about what being around me can do for them. But you're different and that caught my eye. I've never known someone like you. It's like you're the ocean in human form. And I'm just wading in you." Steve felt a tear coming down and didn't bother wiping it away. "Maybe I don't deserve to have you again. Maybe you deserve better than me. Though I would like another chance to be yours again."  
  
  
  
"Steve, you can't just say all that and expect to make it better -"  
  
  
  
"I love-"  
  
  
The last thing that Steve expected was for Billy to open up the door and get out. With a frustrated sigh Steve rushed to follow the blonde. It wasn't safe to just be wandering around like this. Anything could happen, it was Hawkins after all.

Steve jogged after Billy who stopped in the middle of the parking lot. Not even the cold could stop Steve from fixing this. He was going to say what he needed to fucking say.  
  
  
  
Steve put a hand through his hair and clicked his tongue. "You didn't let me finish what I was gonna say. Which was I love you, Billy. I shoulda said it before and not let you walk out. But I really do love you and I've never felt this way before. Not with anybody."  
  
  
  
"Why couldn't you just stay away? I've been hurt enough in my life and this town doesn't fair well for people like us. We'll get found out and who knows what will happen. Neil will fucking kill me, he'll kill us, for _ruining his life_. It doesn't matter how I feel for you either!" Billy aggressively wiped at his teary eyes and fuck, he looked beautiful even like this.  
  
  
  
"We'll keep it a secret for as long as we have to. All I know is that I don't want someone else. I don't want the life my father hopes I'll have. The one with a wife and some kids in a nice house. I want this. I want you laid out in my bed again, with your legs around my back and me all the way inside you. And I want to wake up next to you every morning in our own apartment. All these girls and probably guys will chase after you but you'll be mine. They won't know it but I will. So fuck Neil and the rest of em'."  
  
  
  
There was no changing his mind about what Billy meant to him. How his future had to have him in it, more specifically in this capacity.

Steve stepped closer to Billy who wasn't moving away from him. When he was close enough to touch Billy, his fingers found their way to his cheek. Steve wiped the tears away and leaned in even closer. "It'll be different this time, I promise. We're gonna finish school, get summer jobs, and get outta this town."  
  
  
  
"Where would we go?"  
  
  
  
"Oh, I don't know, how does California sound?" Steve moved just enough to see the expression on Billy's face, and the other boy was smiling from ear to ear. And Steve couldn't help but press his lips against Billy's freckled nose.   
  
  
  
Billy chuckled suddenly and had his hand on the small of Steve's back. "You sure you can handle the sun, pretty boy?"  
  
  
  
"I can handle it if you're there with me."  
  
  
  
"That had to be one of the corniest things you've ever said. And by the way, I love you too."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> follow & or hit me up on tumblr @thisisfreaky


End file.
